A drag QUEEn
by Kaylasanderswy.7
Summary: lily puts Sirius in some sirius drag


"No Lils stop! I am _not_ putting on women's clothes"

"Oh my god Sirius - you asked me to do your hair and makeup - why won't you do some drag?"

"Because drag is _so not_ punk rock. Those weird braid things that you do - totally badass - this eyeshadow and eyeliner I have going on - cool as fuck. Skin tight shirts and flowly skirts that make my balls freeze when it gets even slightly windy- its not badass at all. Bit lame if you ask me"

This argument has been in going on for at least the last half hour in the gryffindor common room. It all started with Sirius wanting Lily to do some "punk rock" eyeliner, which when Sirius saw Lily's eyeshadow palette turned into some "badass eyeshadow and eyeliner" Then, while Sirius was Studing for his next test (more like studying remus as he studied for his next test) Lily started to braid Sirius' hair.

After going to a few Drag shoes over the holdidays, Lily was determined to make at least one of the marauders into drag. In all honesty, she thought it was going to be peter since he always does anything the others want to do. But doing Sirius would be way more fun, if only he would agree to it.

"A bit lame" Lily repeated - sounding overly dramatic- the Sirius Black technique. "How could dressing in drag be a 'bit lame'. Do you know how much your parents would loathe you if you dressed in some drag-" Bam - she knew she had him here- if it involves getting his parents angry- he was in. "- I mean - the traditional Black family name, who would ruin that name by dressing in some drag?"

Sirius' face looked pissed and excited at the same time. His parents would be _so pissed_! "Fuck you Lily. Alright, but I am _not_ going to wear anything pink. If I'm going to be in drag, it's going to be the worlds most badass drag"

Lily's face blew up with excitement- but Sirius did notice the mischievous glint in her eyes - one that he saw only too many times in James. "Alright then- up to the dormitory!" Grabbing Sirius' hand - they ran to the stairs of the Girls' dormitory- only to have Sirius stop.

"I can't go up there." He reminded her "We'll just fall back down." His face looked relieved and discouraged. At one hand - he won't have to dress on women's clothes - and on the other hand this would piss his parents _so much_!

"Shit your right... ummmm... Get on my back." Lily finished as she turned around to face Sirius. "Yea .. yea that should work- get on my back."

"Ummm Lils-" Sirius began , but Lily cut him of, "Did I fucking stutter- now get the hell on my back because goddammit I am going to put you in some drag!" She said definitely- her green eyes basically just asking Sirius to disagree with her _one more damn time_.

"K ok ok - I'm getting on your back, stop making such a big deal." Sirius said - throwing his hands Up as if surrendering.

"Well get a move on- your taking so fucking long!"

"I'm getting a move on! Stop pushing meeeeee!"

And with them bickering the whole time - Sirius got on Lily's back (with a very jealous James staring at them and possibly a slightly jealous Remus staring at them too) and went up the stairs of the girls' dormitory without falling down.

"We did it! We actually did it. Lils you have no idea how long me and James have been trying to go up here! This is fucking brilliant!"

"Of course it worked why wouldn't it. And I'm just going to ignore the fact that you and James have been trying to go up to the Girls' dormitory to do who knows what. Anyways - let's get to the drag." Lily ended excitedly. Took her long enough to get someone in drag and now it's finally happening!

"Ok Sirius - let's start off with the shirt, how bout... this one" Sirius turned to look at Lily holding a pink shirt.

"He'll No! I told you Lils - I ain't going to be wearing pink! It's just not punk rock at all!"

"Pink could be punk rock!"

"No it can't!"

"Yes it can!"

"No it can't!"

"Yes it can!"

"No it can't!"

"Fine! We won't do pink then. How bout... this one." Lily went to Sirius holding a fitting, long sleeve, blue shirt with a deep v-neck.

"Not the v-neck- it'll show my hairy chest and we are _not_ Waxing my chest" Sirius finished - looking at Lily's face that had the expression of _we are so going to wax your chest_ on it.

"Fine - no v-necks- how about .. this one looks cute right , and then you could put on you leather jacket" Sirius looked at Lily holding a form fitting white shirt.

"Plus-" Lily continued "once we get your boobs all situated, it'll really bring them out."

"Wait - I'm getting boobs!? Like for real!? FUCK YES! Itll be so fun to make them jiggle! I am now ready to be in drag! Give me my boobs!!"

"Alright we'll get u some boobs- let's just get your skirt figured out and then we'll do boobs" Lily finished with a laugh. Of course the thing that would truly get Sirius into drag would be having boobs. "How bout ..." _shit_ she had nothing but some flowery skirts. Even the fact of having boobs wouldn't make Sirius go into a flowery skirt. She rushed over to Marlene's closet- only to find what she was looking for - a black leather skirt. "Put this on... and these too" she said without even looking at Sirius- throwing them at him. She also gave him black tights to cover his hairy legs.

"Ok! Hey Lils, can u grab my leather jacket from the boys' dormitory- it should be on my bed." Sirius said as he was all walking to the bathroom to get changed into his drag.

"K but we need to get ur boobs before u get changed." Lily reminded him

"Boob time! I am ready." Sirius drooped all his things and went to sit on Lily's bed - eagerly waiting to get his boobs done.

Picking up the first bra she found on the floor she handed it to Sirius and told him to put it on. Then, grabbing some pillow cases she told Sirius to stuff the bra with them. "Ok .. no Sirius your putting it on wrong ... no just clip it ... no like this... ok and now we stuff!"

So after doing some boob stuffing - Sirius went back to the bathroom to get changed in some drag and Lily went to get the leather jacket (do they _ever_ clean in there- it smells like wet dog and deer ...) and then came back to help Sirius finish off with makeup.

"Ok so-" Lily said as she put some red lipstick on Sirius. She was proud of the final out come- his boobs looked almost real and the skirt really made his ass look good. Also the two freanch braids she did also looked pretty cute in her opinion. All that was left were the shoes (which the both agreed that it would be her black heels - they were pretty close in foot size) and a stage name.

"- what do you want for a stage name" she said as Sirius sniffed again- that's all he seemed to do once she put on some makeup was sniffing.

"Ummmmmm I dunno - what about Lucy - from that on Beatles song."

"How bout snuffles- since u always sniff once done foundation has been put on you"

"I am _not_ going to be snuffles"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and that's final so shut it snuffles" she ended with a mischievous grin.


End file.
